Friends Forever
by secretsociety711
Summary: A few friends go off to Hogwarts to encounter enemies and friends with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and the group. Watch as they learn their friendships are worth more than anything and have fun hanging out with the Harry Potter groups.
1. Transfiguration and Herbology

Crack.

Tina's quill tip snapped again and everyone in the Transfiguration class turned around and stared. Her friend Maya turn to her and whispered in a sarcastic tone, "Nice going."

Tina laughed weakly and pulled out another quill. She assumed that she _had_ been adding a little too much pressure as she was writing down notes.

She should've been concentrating more on her notes – after all, she had been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five years, so she shouldn't start losing her good grade streak now.

Tina had been attending with her friends that she met on the Hogwarts Express five years ago and had been friends with them since. She was currently sitting next to Maya, her friend who was in the Ravenclaw house and so was Meredith. It wasn't a huge problem that Tina was in Slytherin and that Maya was in a different house – after all, her other friend Liz was in Gryffindor and the rivalry between the two houses was legendary. Tina still spent most of her time with her friends – maybe even more often than her Slytherin peers. Of course, there was always that Slytherin boy who'd she'd like to spend a _lot_ more time with…

While Tina was rummaging through her bag for another quill, Maya yawned as Professor McGonagall was droning on about God knows what. Maya doodled her favorite bands while trying her best to drown out the boring voice of the professor. She hadn't been paying attention to the class for a while until a cat sat right on top of her parchment.

She blinked.

The cat stared angrily at her for a few moments while it flicked its tail and flexed it claws.

"I expected better from a Ravenclaw student, Miss Lane," the cat spoke, "See me after class."

Maya sighed, "Yes, Professor McGonagall." As the cat leapt from her desk, she turned around and rolled her eyes to her other Slytherin friend, Adam. He snickered and went back to his notes. Adam had been friends with Maya before their years at Hogwarts and lucky for them, they shared most of their classes with each other. Adam often found himself wishing (oddly enough) that the Slytherins would spend more of their classes with the Gryffindors regardless of the rivalry.

Although it would probably distract him from the class lessons and fail him in the long run, he wished he could spend more time observing Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger. It was a straight draw – he fancied them both at a straight draw. Then again, it wouldn't be so terrible if he could have them both. He smirked as he wrote their names on a piece of parchment. Adam then crumpled up the paper and threw it in his bag. No one really needed to see it anyway but him.

After class, Tina and Mere waited outside of the classroom for Maya. She was probably just being lectured to pay attention during class than doodle. Maya finally emerged from the classroom and rolled her eyes.

"Same old, same old," she muttered, "What do you have next?"

"Herbology with Gryffindors," Tina asked her, "Do you want me to tell Liz anything?"

"Besides the fact she owes me 5 knuts, tell her I say hey." Maya grumbled, "I miss my iPod. That's about the only thing I miss when I'm at Hogwarts."

"That's it? I miss a ton of stuff from the muggle world."

Maya laughed. Tina Knox was the only pure-blood that Maya knew who didn't absorb the pride and snobbiness of most pure-bloods that she had met.

"I'll see you after Potions," Maya said, "I hope Snape doesn't take more than twenty points from me alone again. Come on Mere let's go."

Tina laughed as she walked with Adam to their next class. As they arrived at the Greenhouse, Liz Parke greeted them at the door.

"It took Odysseus a shorter time to get home to Ithaca than it did for you guys to get here," Liz remarked. Tina rolled her eyes, but as soon as they entered the classroom, she scanned the seats. Draco Malfoy had two empty seats next to him while on his other side sat Crabbe and Goyle. Tina grabbed Liz's wrist and quickly sat next to Draco.

"Ow!" Liz complained, "Why are you…" but she trailed off, realizing who Tina wanted to sit next to. She smirked and whispered, "New crush?"

"Shut up!" Tina hissed and kicked Liz's shin with her heel. Liz winced, then realizing that someone had chosen a seat next to her.

Harry Potter was busily talking to Ron and Hermione, who sat on the other side of him. In Liz's history, she never had really sat this close to him. He was famous and happened to be in her house. How did she manage to go through six years of Hogwarts and never even sit next to him?

"Hey, scar head," Malfoy scathingly spoke past Tina and Liz, "I thought that over the summer you'd learn to stop hanging around filth and mud. That Mudblood might rub off on you."

Harry glared at Malfoy and shot back, "Shove off, Malfoy."

Oh. Real witty.

"He's charming too," Liz murmured under her breath. Tina giggled, but the insult Draco had just thrown wasn't all that mean. It was forgivable. Besides, the cruel effect of "Mudblood" had gone down as all curses do, when over used.

As the class began to take its course, Tina found herself bumping elbows with Draco more than often and couldn't help but notice that she blushed every time they made any simple contact.

Liz, on the other hand, wasn't having nearly as much trouble in Herbology as her friend was. She was doing fine until when she and Harry simultaneously reached for a gardening spade.

Their hands touched.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry and Liz both pulled their hands away quickly. Did his face tinge?

"No, you can use it, I'll just use Tina's."

"No, really, you can use it, I could use Ron's."

"Oh," Liz sighed, "This is ridiculous. If you _insist_, I'll just take it!"

And she did. Tina gave her a look.

"What? He said he could use Ron's!"

"Liz, you should be nice and give it to him. He was reaching for it first."

"Oh, shut up!"


	2. Potions Class and the Beginning

"That's five points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lane!"

Maya sighed. Not again…

"I will not stand for your sarcasm. See me after class."

Dammit. This was the third class.

"You know," Meredith commented, "You should really just not talk during classes. You'd probably keep our House's points if you just shut your mouth."

"Shut up, Mere."

Meredith Brooks didn't enjoy Professor Snape's classes either, but she didn't know what she would do if Maya wasn't in her class. She sighed and glanced over at Roger Davies.Little did she know that Maya was also staring over in Roger's direction. When Maya had first met Roger in her House, she had found herself looking his way quite often.

When the class was over, Meredith and Maya left the classroom together and headed for the Quidditch fields.

"I have practice now. Meet me in the Dining Hall?" Maya asked Meredith. She nodded.

"Don't you have a game with Gryffindor next week?"

Maya replied, "Yeah. Our Seeker has a new broom, so we might have a chance against the Wonder Boy, Potter." They both laughed.

"What is Liz playing again?"

"Beater. She's not as nearly as good as the Weasley twins, but I'm not complaining," Maya sighed, "Bloody hell, I forgot my broom. I'll see you later."

"See you."

Meredith watched Maya hurry back to the castle to retrieve her broom for practice, then turned to head for the Lake. She loved just to lie down and relax.

"Hey, Mere!"

Then there was hanging out with her friends. She never gave up a chance to hang out with Tina, Liz and…

"Where's Adam?"

"He went back to the common room," Tina shrugged, "he told us he was studying. He said he would meet us in the Dining Hall at dinner."

Liz and Tina sat down near Meredith and Tina pulled out a bottle cap seal.

"Are you still making those?" Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm obsessed!" Tina exclaimed, "It keeps me busy."

"I'm happy with anything that keeps her out of trouble," Meredith laughed, "You've been making those things since we met on the Hogwarts Express first year."

Liz watched Tina tear the blue bottle-cap seal and stretch it into a bracelet. The day they all met wasn't as clear as though it was yesterday, but she remembered most of the high points…

Liz and Tina were at the station together, with their carts and luggage. People were passing them but they couldn't find Platform 9 ¾.

"Is this some practical joke?" Liz looked around, "Didn't your parents tell you how to get on the friggin' platform?"

"No," Tina admitted, "Let's ask some hot guy for directions. Oh, look there's one now! Oooh, he is _CUTE_!" Tina stared as a boy with blonde hair with a trunk identical to theirs walked by. They began to follow him and Tina called out, "Excuse me can you…"

CRASH!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Tina looked at a skinny tan girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. Tina and Liz started helping her pick up all of the girl's fallen things.

"Hogwarts?" the girl asked carelessly.

"Yes!" Tina sighed with relief. "Do you have any idea where the platform is? We were trying to follow some guy, but we crashed into you."

"By the way I'm Liz and this is Tina," Liz introduced.

"I'm Meredith, just call me Mere. And you just run through the barriers in between Platform 9 and 10."

"You what." Liz asked incredulously.

"Just run through, " Mere repeated.

Liz and Tina looked at the wall nervously. She couldn't be serious….

"Here, watch me," Mere suggested. She backed a few feet away from the wall and started running towards the barrier.

Then she was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"Through the barrier," Tina answered Liz, who was still gaping at where Meredith had just been.

"You want to go first?" she asked as Liz shook her head, "Didn't think so. I guess I will go first then."

Tina looked at the barrier and gulped. Here goes nothing she thought as she ran towards the barrier. She closed her eyes when she thought she was going to crash. But nothing came. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at a train.

"To think we came all the way on a crappy plane only to sit on another stupid train," Liz complained appearing behind Tina. "That plane ride was miserable never again are we flying on that stupid plane."

"Hey, guys. You made it through. I thought I was going to have to go back through and force you to come." Tina and Liz turned to see Meredith walking towards them. "Well don't just stand there let's go find ourselves a compartment before they're all taken." Meredith starts walking towards the train.

"Where do we put our stuff?" Tina asked looking around for a clue to where it should go.

"Oh just put it over there. The people working the train will put it on for you," said a voice behind Tina. All three girls turned to look at a tall lanky boy with sandy brown hair. "By the way I'm Evan, you all must be from the States."

All three of them nod their heads.

"I'm Liz and this is Tina we're from New York."

"Yeah I'm Meredith and I'm from Florida."  
"You're the only people here that don't have British accents. Oi, Jeff! Come over here I found some newcomers." Evan shouted as a boy with brown hair and glasses saunters over. "This is Liz, Tina, Meredith and they're from the States," Evan said pointing to all of the girls as he introduced each.

Jeff nodded his head at each introduction, "You guys wanna sit with us? The train ride I hear can be dead boring. We might as well sit with each other. It doesn't look like you know too many people yet."

Tina looked over at Liz as if asking her if they should.

"Sure," Liz shrugged and started walking with Evan and Jeff towards the back of the train. Meredith and Tina followed behind her giggling.

Tina, Meredith, and Evan sat on one side and Liz and Jeff sat on the other. Just then they hear loud music as a boy and girl walk by. The girl was listening to her iPod with the music blaring through the earphones while the boy was shouting at her to shut it off.

"Is that Jimi Hendrix?" Jeff asked casually at the girl with loud music. The girl made a face.

"Yeah. So?"

"Just wondering," he replied, "You might as well listen to it while you can – you can't use muggle technology at Hogwarts."

The girl's face fell, "I won't be able to listen to my iPod?"

"There's too much magic there, it won't work," Jeff informed her, "I'm Jeff, by the way."

"I'm Maya and this is Adam," Maya introduced them, "I knew Hogwarts was magical but, bloody hell, I can't believe my iPod won't work there…"

"I heard Harry Potter is coming this year," Adam said. Jeff and Tina gawked at him in disbelief.

"_Harry Potter?_"

Liz, Meredith and Evan gave them blank looks.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter! You know! He defeated _You Know Who!_" Jeff explained. Liz raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't believe I know 'You Know Who'. "

"Ugh. Bloody Yankees," Maya rolled her eyes, "Adam and I will explain later. Can we sit here?"

"Sure," Tina responded, when Meredith shouted while staring out the window at the students who were arriving with their luggage.

"Holy crap, look at _them!_" Meredith spoke, "They have at least twenty kids!"

"There's only six, Mere," Tina pointed out. Liz peered over Tina's shoulder, "The dark haired boy doesn't look like he's part of that family."

"_That's him!_"

"Who? Where?" The others in the compartment struggled to see out the window.

"That's him! It's Potter! The one among the redheads!" Maya said. Among the redheaded family, there was one young boy with dark, messy hair. He was standing with the redheaded family with his cart and he had a snowy white owl.

"Look! He even has the scar!" Jeff observed.

"Scar? What scar? I don't see a scar…" Evan complained. Maya told them, "It's on his forehead!"

"I can't see it, it's covered by his hair," Liz said as she slumped back in her seat.

"Should we go meet him?" Adam asked.

But when they all looked out the window again, he was gone.

"We'll probably see him once we get there," Liz reasoned. Evan looked over at Tina, "What're you doing?"

"I'm making a bracelet," Tina replied, while ripping and stretching a bottle cap seal.

"Out of _that_?"

"Yes. Why?"

Evan didn't reply, but Jeff asked, "Any of you hungry?"

Adam nodded. The four girls shook their heads.

"We're good."

"Okay," Jeff said, "Evan, Adam and I will go get the cart lady to get some food."

"Righto," Maya answered. Liz snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that," Liz snorted again, "Do you really say 'right-o' like that all the time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, it sounds funny. Not many Americans do that."

"To hell with Americans."

"Can you make me one?" Meredith asked Tina. Tina dug through her shallow jean pockets and pulled out about seven bottle cap seals.

"She freaking collects them," Liz commented, "She's addicted to them."

"Do you want one?" Tina asked Maya. The girl nodded, "Sure." Then her brow furrowed, "They're not very pretty."

"They're not supposed to be pretty. They symbolize."

"What are they for?" Mere asked as she squeezed her bracelet on her wrist.

"They stand for friendship. Every time you make a new friend you add on a bracelet."

"But your sister told us that they stand for vir -"

"We're ten, Liz! We're not going to use them for _that_!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"'Whatever'," Maya commented, "You Yanks say that often."

Mere, Tina, and Liz stared at Maya.

"Whatever," Mere said.

The train started to move.

"Well, it's probably going to be a long ride," Tina said as she dug through her messenger bag to bring out a deck of cards, "Anyone up for a game of Spit?"

"Bloody Hell?" Maya asked with raised eyebrows, "Spit? You bloody Yanks are barking mad."


	3. Flirting?

Liz remembered how Tina and Maya told her about Voldemort and how he was defeated by Harry Potter. It was an interesting experience – her best friend, Tina, was a pure-blood witch from a long line of wizards and witches. They never mentioned it to her until Tina and she had received their acceptance letters from Hogwarts.

It was also the day Liz found about her lineage and that she wasn't a complete Mudblood as she had thought. Liz had only told Tina, but no one was supposed to know of her unknown heritage.

They were all picked to go to different houses due to our bad luck. But we all promised each other we would still be friends even with our Houses rivalry.

"I can't believe you lied to us," Meredith said as she played with her bracelet that she received on the first day, "'It stands for friendship!' Bullshit. You were making sex bracelets as a freaking ten year old!"

"My sister taught me, don't blame me!"

"At least we all still have them on," Liz remarked as she looked at hers.

Tina snorted, "At least."

"Maya's going to finish up practice in about 45 minutes," Meredith looked at her watch, "Let's go bug Adam."

"Okay."

"You guys wait here I'll go see if I can find Adam in the common room," Tina said as she left the group at the main entrance. She walked all the way through the corridors to the painting, "Pureblood" she said and the portrait swung open.

"Hey Adam whatcha up to?" Tina asked as Adam turned covering his parchment. "Oooh! Is it a love letter? Who's it to?"

"No one and it's not a love letter," Adam said as he furiously put the parchment back into his bag.

"I see. So you're not letting me see it for nothing? Ok whatever. We're all about to go down to dinner and meet up with Maya after her Quidditch practice. Want to come with us?"

"Sure. Just let me go put my stuff away." Adam ran up to his dorm room and ran back down. "Ready!"

Tina and Adam walked down to the Great Hall and ran into Maya on the way, she was talking to some boy that Tina and Adam had seen her around before.

"I'm telling you Michael Harris won the Quidditch Cup for England in 1985, silly."

Tina and Adam couldn't believe what they heard. Maya and flirting don't go in the same sentence.

"That can't be. I got to hand it to ya, I didn't know you were that interested in Quidditch. We should talk some more about this. Meet me in the common room after dinner," and with that the boy left.

Tina and Adam decided to go up to Maya and talk to her about this boy.

"So, Maya…hott date in the common room tonight?" Tina teased her as they continued walking to the Great Hall.

"Oh shut up you Yank!" Maya retorted.

"And that guy was?"

"Roger Davies, he's the captain of the Quidditch team. He is so incredibly fuckable. I've been after him for months and I finally got him to talk to me."

"Ew. Please tell me I did not just hear that come out of your mouth Maya," Adam plugged his ears as they reached the Great Hall. Maya and Tina just giggled at him and went to go sit down at their House tables.

"Hey Maya!" Maya turned to see Sirius walking towards her. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Nope. The seat is definitely not taken." Maya said as she was thinking to herself "shut up Maya you're talking too much".

"How was practice?"

"How did you know I had practice?" Maya gave him a questioning glance.

"Oh well I saw you practicing out there so I went down to watch you. You really good you know," Sirius said and gave Maya a small smile.

"Hey Sirius! Want to come sit with us? You're not even in that House come sit with _normal_ people," a short girl with medium brown hair and boring brown eyes asked.

"Er…well… I was sitting with Maya first….give me a few minutes I'll be over soon," Sirius cast them a nervous glance before looking back at Maya.

"Who was she?" Maya asked getting a little jealous as each moment passed by.

"Oh Lavender. Some girl who has been after me ever since she met me in our first year. She's harmless…I think…" Sirius still looking nervous and started to get up to leave. "I will talk to you later I guess. Save me a seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow will you?"

"Sure," Maya said as she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Adam! How's it going?" Adam turned to see Hermione walking towards him. Adam's stomach churned as he stared at her.

"Hey Hermione, I'm just about to go eat dinner. Tina go on without me I'll be there in a second."

"Sure whatever." Tina said before leaving and giving Adam a wink.

"Herbology was a nightmare today. I had no idea what a Mimbulus Mimbletonia was," Adam said trying to start up a conversation. Lately he had been having trouble talking to Hermione. What are you supposed to talk about to a girl that knows everything?

"Oh well all you had to do was ask me before you had to go and embarrass yourself in front of the whole class and get points taken off from Slytherin." Hermione smiled at Adam as she just killed their conversation. The silence was starting to get annoying.

"So….I better get going, but I'll see you later…right?" Adam asked her casting her a nervous smile.

"Of course we have Charms tomorrow. Maybe we could sit together?" A pink tinge was appearing on both of their faces as the question came out of Hermione's mouth.

"Sure. See you later," Adam turned around and ran right into a statue.


	4. Broomclosets and Friend Problems

Meredith walked to her History of Magic classroom. She had this class and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. She had been looking forward to seeing Tina all day. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Meredith turned expecting Tina and her crazy smile but instead turned to see Goyle looking extremely red in the face. Mere felt her face tinge pink.

"Oh! Goyle…umm...good to see you again," mumbled Mere.

"Hey Mere, I wasn't sure if Tina was sitting here. Do you think I could?" Goyle was looking hopeful as Tina entered the classroom with Draco.

Meredith sighed as she realized Tina wouldn't be sitting with her today. "Sure you could sit here," she heard herself saying.

"Did you catch that program on the WWN yesterday?" Goyle asked.

"Musta missed it, what was it again?" Meredith sideways glanced around the room looking at everyone but Goyle. She wished she had more to say.

"Oh it was this gobstones championship! Emily Mulpeter won! It's actually a lot of fun once you get into it," Goyle said enthusiastically.

"Yeah…sounds like it…" Mere tried to keep the sarcasm in her voice to a bare minimum. She looked across the table at Tina to see how she was doing with Malfoy.

"You're kidding right? I soooo did not know that. You're so funny Draco," Tina said as she playfully pushed Draco.

"No I'm serious they actually invented a vomit flavored every flavour condom," Draco teased as he tried to keep a smile from coming onto his face.

Mere's jaw dropped. How could everyone have better luck at romance than her? Tina had barely been talking to Malfoy for one minute and they were already talking about stuff like that. What is wrong with her?

"So Meredith……." Meredith realized she was staring at Tina.

"Yeah Tina?" she looked hopefully at Tina that she would get her out of this mess with Goyle.

"Tell Goyle about last night with the crazy broomstick!" Meredith cast Tina a quizzical look.

"What?" she whispered to Tina. Tina kicked her "accidentally".

"Um…Oh yeah! The crazy broomstick…it was really funny! Hehe." Meredith cast Tina a thank you glance as Tina mouthed "you owe me" to her. Meredith turned towards Goyle.

"Tina and I were out late last night trying to sneak to the kitchens to get food when we heard footsteps behind us. We turned to see Miss Norris behind us so we ran into the nearest door we could find. It turned out it was the closet where most of the broomsticks are held before they get polished before games. I uh accidentally er set one off. We almost got caught by Filch the broom was making so much noise as it kept banging through the hallways when we opened the door. It was so funny when we saw Filch this morning with all these bumps and bruises when he had to go catch it," Mere crossed her fingers under the table hoping that Goyle believed every word that she had been saying.

Goyle guffawed while Tina snickered to herself quietly. She remembered the many times her and Mere had actually done that without getting caught. Mere smiled to herself thanking god that he believed her.

"Good, I was hoping you'd remember to save me a seat. Today must be my lucky day," Sirius said smoothly as he sat down next to Maya. He gave Maya a small smile.

"What's up? I missed you at breakfast this morning," Maya said returning his smile, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I er I had to talk to McGonagall about some past essay that she thought I hadn't turned in," he said hesitantly.

"Oh, ok. So have you heard about the news in the Daily Prophet this morning?" Maya asked him hoping to strike up a nice conversation leading to him asking her out.

"No I didn't what happened nothing too serious I hope?" Sirius started looking worried like something had happened.

"Oh no nothing terrible like what you're thinking. It was just that someone robbed or rather tried robbing some pureblood wizarding family last night," Maya said intently.

"Class stop talking now! We shall start with werewolves today….."

"Mere wait up what's wrong?" Tina ran towards Mere who had rushed out of class as soon as Professor Binns had dismissed them. She was worried that Mere was mad at her for sitting with Draco and not her.

"Tina we only share two classes together maybe I wanted you to sit next to me!" Mere turned and yelled to Tina.

"But it was only one class Mere it's not the end of the world. I mean come on Mere you were doing just fine sitting next to Goyle. I saw you're eyes light up once you two finally started talking," Tina smirked at Mere.

"Yeah well it was fun talking to him….once we had to make up that story about the crazy broomstick! Seriously Tina, where do you come up with these things?" Mere asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"Well you looked like you needed help in the conversation a teeny lie wouldn't do so much damage. I mean it did help out the conversation. So what are ya doing tonight? I figured we go out cause a little damage in the kitchens? You know like old times," Tina asked trying to get Mere to smile.

"Sure! Let's meet at the usual place down in the 5th corridor, near the four headed gargoyle," Mere finally broke out into a smile. "I need to go back to the common and put away my books before lunch," Mere turned around and walked away…..only to crash into Roger Davies.

Tina smiled and continued walking to her common room where she saw Adam not to far ahead.

"Hey, Adam wait up!" She yelled to him as he stopped to wait for her.

"Miss Parke! Five points from Gryffindor for being late to class. Maybe you should buy yourself a watch so as not to be late to class again," Professor Flitwick chuckled as Liz walked into class. She looked around to find Tina, who was supposed to be saving her a seat. Liz spotted Tina but there was no empty seat near her. She was surrounded by her Slytherin friends including, Malfoy.

"Gee thanks a lot Tina," Liz mumbled to her as she walked by Tina. She took the empty seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Liz asked as she sat down noticing that Hermione wasn't sitting with them.

"Oh. She's sitting over there with Adam," Harry replied coldly while pointing over at Hermione and Adam who were whispering quietly. Hermione giggled at something Adam had just said. Liz looked over at Ron and watched his eyes narrow.

"Now today we will be learning the Silencing Charm. It is very simple spell. All you need to do is say _Silencio_. You must also swish and flick. Repeat after me Silencio," Professor Flitwick started the class. Everyone in the class repeated after him except Liz who was staring angrily at Tina.

Tina felt someone staring at her. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Liz. Why was Liz staring angrily at her? Uh-oh she was supposed to have saved Liz a seat in this class. Tina had gotten so caught up talking to all her Slytherin friends. Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle that she had forgotten to save Liz a seat. Tina hoped that Liz wasn't too angry at her for forgetting. She tried to mouth an "I'm sorry" over to Liz but she turned away from her.

"Don't you agree Tina?" Draco asked her and everyone was looking at her. She forgot what they were they talking about before she had spaced out.

"Um…yeah sure," Tina tried to cover that she really was listening the whole time. "I'll just have to talk to Liz after class" Tina thought to herself.

The bell rang.

"Liz, wait up!" Tina called after Liz, but Liz had raced out of the classroom as soon as the bell had rung. Tina walked out of the classroom with Adam looking around for Maya, who had promised to meet them after class. Tina spotted Maya and Liz walking off without them.

"Maya, what the hell! Why are you guys leaving without us?" Adam called after them. Liz and Maya turned around.


	5. The Fight and Finding a Dance Partner

She shoved her.

Tina's mind was racing. What's going on? Tina tried her hardest to find out what was making Liz so angry, but there was a wall.

"What? You're just going to stand there and gawk at me?"

Liz pushed Tina's left shoulder sharply, "C'mon, Tina, fight back. You're going to let a stupid, half blood Gryffindor like me kick a pure-blood Slytherin's ass? What would your peers think, huh?"

Liz attempted to shove Tina again, but she caught her wrist.

"What is your problem?" Tina asked angrily. Sometimes it was so hard for her to keep her temper in control. "What did I do to you? Why are you mad at me?"

Liz wrenched her wrist out of Tina's grasp. Liz was so tired of Tina acting oblivious to all of the crap she did. She was just sick of it.

"What? Like you don't know?" Liz was on the verge of hysterics. Tina, on the other hand, had a boiling temper that was about to challenge Liz's.

"Liz, God, calm down…" Maya tried but she was ignored.

"Oh my god, Christina!" Liz yelled, "I may be the one screaming and frothing at the mouth right now, but the problem here is you. You and your stupid pure-blood shit with your shitty Slytherin peers who think they're better than everyone else!"

"Liz, I'm sorry I was picked to be in Slytherin, there's nothing I can do about that! My whole line of family has been in Slytherin, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to deny that I'm a pure-blood? Do you want to ask the fucking hat to change its mind?"

"I just want you to remember who your real friends are instead of hanging out with a bunch of snobs who strut around just because of they're family names!"

Tina snarled, "My friends don't strut. That's your House's department."

Liz's eyes narrowed, "What did you say." It wasn't a question. It was a dare.

"You know what I'm talking about! All because of your boyfriend Potter, all the Gryffindors are suddenly superior because they have some boy in their House! That's all he is! He's not a celebrity or a god, he's Harry Potter - the boy who lived. The boy. You Gryffindors are all so cocky now that he's won you a few dumb awards. At least in Slytherin we don't rely on one kid to do all the glory work."

"Actually, she has a point there," Adam chose that moment to say. Tina and Liz both snapped at him, "Shut up!" He recoiled.

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He's not my boyfriend and the Gryffindors aren't cocky, you bitch!"

As Tina whipped her wand out, Liz seemingly simultaneously drew out hers. They just stood there for a moment, aiming their wands at each other's necks.

"I dare you," Liz spoke quietly.

"Don't you remember, Liz?" Tina whispered in a dangerous tone,

"We don't do dares, we do truths. And I just found out that you're not the friend I knew."

"Well we all got our education today, haven't we?"

Wham. Tina and Liz fell sideways as a large, black animal lunged at them and pinned them to the ground with each its paws. Liz and Tina's stomachs ached from the impact and the pressure the panther bore down on them.

"Fuck off, Maya!" Liz managed to half scream and half gasp. The panther leaned in on her and bore its teeth with an angry glare. Tina, with wand still at hand, pointed it directly at the panther's chest.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The animal was thrown back and slammed against the wall, unconscious. Adam, as well as Liz, stared at Tina in horror as she picked herself off from the floor and dusted herself off.

"Well then," she glowered at Liz, "I guess I just now realized who my real friends are after all." And with that, she left the room.

She sat in her common room, crying.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tina turned around to look behind her and saw Draco with his usual smirk, which quickly vanished as soon as he saw her face.

"Are you okay?" His voice even changed.

"No," Tina answered truthfully, "no, I'm not okay." She wiped her face harshly and tried clearing her voice between the sobs. "I just got into a huge fight with my best friends. They were just so mad at me and then I lost my temper and…" she trailed off and sobbed again, "I just want to know Maya's okay."

"That Ravenclaw girl you hang out with?" Draco asked as Tina nodded, "What did you do?"

"I know it's against the rules, but I attacked her. I attacked my best friend with a disarming spell to the chest. I really wish I didn't do it, now. I hope she'll be okay."

"Well, Slytherins are known to break the rules a little bit more than often," he assured her as he handed her a chocolate frog.

Tina stared at it. "Where did you get that?"

"Swiped it from the boys' dorms. Don't know whose it was, but it's yours now."

Tina made a noise that was between a laugh and a sob, "You're terrible. Thanks, though."

"Anytime," Draco turned to walk away, but then stopped, "Hey, Christina?"

Tina blinked; barely anyone called her by her full name.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

She turned deep red and replied, "Sure."


	6. Talks and Taking Care of Maya

"I can't believe she did that!"

"Well, I guess you were being a little harsh, Liz."

"Shut up! She shouldn't have attacked Maya like that, Adam!"  
Adam shook the panther to wake up. "If she's not awake soon, she's not going to be able to turn back and a teacher's going to find out about her."

"What should we do? We can't bring her to the nurse."

"Just keep prodding her until she wakes up, alright?"

Liz nodded and continued shaking the still feline as Adam walked away.

"Where're you going?"

"Er…the loo." Adam didn't so much as blink as he made the lie. He was actually planning on going back to the common room to talk to Tina and see if she had simmered yet.

"At a time like this?" Liz replied incredulously. Adam nodded,

"When you got to go, you got to go."

"Ugh. Fine."

Adam made his way back to the Slytherin common room ("Green tears," he said as the picture swung open) to find Christina, still a little pink and wet in the eyes, sitting on a large chair, holding a chocolate frog.

"Who gave you that?"

"My date to the Halloween dance." Adam raised his eyebrows,

"Who?"

"Draco," Tina smiled, even though it was obvious she had been crying beforehand. Adam whistled, "Wow."

"Are you going with anyone yet?"

"I can't really decide between two girls," Adam admitted. Tina took a bite out of her candy, "and these lucky girls are?"

"Ginny Weasley and Her -"

"ARGH!" Tina shot up from her seat and yelled, "I don't ever want to hear about another stupid Gryffindor ever again, you hear me?" She flung the wrapper and the Dumbledore card into the empty fire and ran to the girls' dorms. Adam winced as she slammed the door behind her.

"Sirius! Harry!"

They were both walking down from the boy's dorms and stared as Liz was using a levitation spell to drift the unconscious panther into the room.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.

"'That is Maya," Liz answered. She gently placed the animal on the floor. Harry and Sirius knelt down beside it.

"What can we do? She won't wake up and she's stuck like this if she doesn't!" Liz panicked. Sirius placed a hand on the chest of the animal and said, "She's still alive."

"Who attacked her? With what?"

Liz paused for a moment, fumbling for an answer.

"Malfoy…with a disarming spell."

Harry clenched a fist. "That bastard."

"Here," said Sirius, "There's a spell that can force her back to her normal state." He pulled out his wand, mumbled a spell, then tapped the panther with his wand tip. Before their eyes, the panther melted away and revealed Maya, sprawled on the floor, still unconscious.

Liz anxiously looked at Sirius, "She's still not awake."

"That must've been some spell," Sirius spoke. Harry cracked his knuckles as Sirius continued, "She'll probably arouse in a few minutes. When was she knocked out?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"She'll be fine then. Just put her in her bed," He placed a hand on Maya's arm as he looked at Liz, "Please. Make sure she'll be comfortable when she wakes up."

She nodded, "Alright."

Ginny had then chosen that moment to climb through the portrait hole.

"What happened? What's going on?" She stared at Maya,

"Who's she? She's not a Gryffindor!"

"That's Liz's friend, Maya. She's a Ravenclaw, but she's been knocked out. She'll be fine," Harry informed her.

Ginny nodded, "Alright. Oh, and Harry?"

Harry looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do…do you think you'll go to the Halloween dance with me?" She turned red, "I haven't really got a date yet. I hope we'd go more as friends, you know?"

Ow. Liz stared down at herself. Something just hurt her from inside.

"Well, ah…" Harry glanced at Liz, then Sirius then Ginny before bowing his head so not to look her in the eye, "Sorry, Ginny. I don't think I can."

"Oh," Ginny turned a shade of darker red, "Alright then." She was about to walk out of the common room when Sirius offered, "Ginny, I'll go to the dance with you."  
Ginny's face brightened up. "Thanks, Sirius," she replied as she left the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, that was nice of you," Liz gave him a look, "Why did you…?"

"Harry, I'm off to the Owlery, do you want to come?"  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here with Liz."

"Okay," and with that, Sirius left the room. Liz stared at Harry, "I don't see why you're hanging around here, I'm just going to watch over Maya."

"Yeah, well…" Harry turned a little pink as he scratched the back of his neck. Liz gulped. Uh oh.

"I - I didn't really think I'd ever really have the chance to ask you alone since you're always with your friends but," Harry paused, he was as nervous as hell, "do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Liz felt herself flush. It was a weird sensation.

"Um, sure. Of course I will."

"Oh, uh," Harry didn't quite know how to respond to that,

"thanks." Harry wanted to smack himself for such a dumb reply. But to his surprise, Liz smiled a little and said, "Anytime."

"Meredith!"

She turned around and saw Tina running towards here, "What's new?"

"Meredith! Draco asked me to the dance!" She squealed. Meredith couldn't be happier.

"Tina, that is so awesome!"

"So, do you have a date yet?"

Meredith flashed a look of disappointment. "No."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Yeah, but he's going with someone else."

Tina looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry. Who is it?"

Meredith sighed, "Roger Davies. He's going with Maya." Tina caught her breath. Oh my god, she thought, I hope she'll be okay.

"That's…too bad," Tina picked herself up from her brain jam,

"What about Goyle? I think he fancies you."

"Oh please," Meredith blushed a little, "Well, only if he asks me and don't you put him up to it!"

Tina smiled, "I won't have to. Here he comes right now."  
Meredith whirled around and found that Tina was right - Goyle was heading her way.


	7. Sneaking Maya In and Causing Fires

"Liz, we need your help," Jeff said.

"What?"

"Sirius and I are going to carry Maya back to her room in Ravenclaw while you and Harry create a distraction," Jeff told her.

Liz shook her head, "What?"

"We can't keep her in the Gryffindor House, we have to return her to bed so that people think she's sleeping and not unconscious and missing! She'll arouse after we return her."

"How do you and Sirius plan on sneaking into the Ravenclaw House and into the girls' dorms?" Liz asked, bemused.

Jeff's face fell slightly, "Well, first you're going to have to act like a loony…"

"Jeff!"

"Liz, work with me here. You have to create a distraction so that all the girls (and the guys too, would be helpful) will leave the Ravenclaw House so that we can get in."

Liz stared at Jeff.

"Does Harry know about this?"

"Yes, and he's willing to do this."

"Do you know that we'll probably not be able to go to the dance or even worse, get expelled?"

"Yes, but Gryffindors have had close shaves before, right?" Jeff smiled. Liz rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Maya's limp body was wrapped around Harry's invisibility cloak as Sirius and Jeff carried it down the halls of Hogwarts. Harry ran every few steps ahead to see if the coast was clear. Every once in a while they passed a few first years who peered curiously at them, but continued walking on. When they made it near the Ravenclaw portrait entrance, they took the cloak off of Maya and covered Liz and Harry with it. As a Ravenclaw approached the painting, Harry and Liz waited for their chance to slip in behind him.

"Penny Lane," the student said and as the door swung open, Harry and Liz crept in.

"Now what?" Liz asked once the student left the common room.

"Hold this," he asked her as he handed her a few things.

They were dung bombs.

"Harry…" Liz gave him a withering look. Harry shrugged, "I got them from Ron. Fred and George gave him some and I thought this might be a good time to use some."

"Harry, you prat, if we get in trouble, I swear -"

But Harry left Liz behind without being covered by the invisibility cloak and swept up into the girls' dorms.

Liz wanted to kill him.

It was only a few moments until she heard a "BANG" and many screaming girls. Liz didn't know what to do so she hid behind a couch. She saw many girls run away, screaming and felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her but saw no one. A few moments later she heard another loud noise from the boys' dorms and many cursing Ravenclaw boys ran out of the portrait hole.

Once everyone had left the common room and dorms and completely out of sight, Jeff and Sirius snuck in with Maya, still as lifeless as she was before. They carried her up to her room and laid her in her bed, before making their escape. Liz ran as far away as she could from the Ravenclaw common room, but Harry, Jeff and Sirius weren't as lucky.

Liz was far ahead of them before Snape approached them halfway down a staircase.

"Well, well," he smiled cruelly, "I should've known it would be you, Potter." Snape turned to Sirius, "And I already knew this must have had something to do with you, Black. Like father, like son, Potter. Always hanging around the wrong crowd. Mastrianni, this is certainly going to put a crutch on your average, isn't it now?"

Harry and Jeff froze. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You three - come to my office. Now."

Liz watched the scene from behind a wall corner. She followed them, but far away enough so that Snape wouldn't see her…

Maya woke up, dazed. Where was she? What had happened? She shook her head and found herself in her room. She needed to find her friends…maybe they knew how she got there.

"God, it reeks," she commented to herself, noticing shortly that everyone in her House had left. Someone had set of a dung bomb in the girls' dorm and apparently the boys' as well. Maya exited through the portrait immediately and through serendipity, was found by Adam.

"Maya!" He exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, my dorm smells like shit."

"Yeah, well, I heard some Gryffindors were caught by Snape for setting off dung bombs in the Ravenclaw House - I think it was Harry, Sirius and Jeff and maybe even Liz."

"Wow. Why would they do that?"

"Well, you were passed out and they carried you back to your room but I guess…"

"Wait, why was I passed out?" Maya asked suddenly. Adam was the friend she could trust to tell her what happened. Adam shrugged as Tina and Mere walked towards them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Meredith asked. Tina froze and looked at Maya. She seemed to be fine, but Tina couldn't help but feel horrifically responsible for hurting Maya.

"Tina, you alright?" Maya asked. Tina nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Last time I checked. I woke up to my dorm smelling like dung."  
Meredith tipped her head to the side, "That's great. Why? Did you forget to wear a diaper again?"

"Shut up, Meredith."

"What's Liz doing?" Adam pointed. Tina, Meredith and Maya turned to find Liz following someone. They all followed to catch up with her. She took them deeper into the depths of the Hogwarts castle, where they were eventually led to Snape's office.

"Liz!" Maya called out, "What're you doing?"

"Shh!" Liz hushed her, "Harry, Sirius and Jeff just got in trouble for dung bombing the Ravenclaw House. I need to make sure they're going to be okay." Liz glared at Tina, "Oh, it's you. Maya forgave you so quickly?"

"Well, she –"

Meredith murmured a spell and the wall disappeared.

"MEREDITH!"

"Chill out!" Meredith hissed, "We can see in. They can't out."

Everyone stared.

"What? I know a spell or two!"

Maya and Liz turned to watch with anxious faces.

"Why was I passed out? It still doesn't make sense that they snuck me back into my room."

"Well, you see…"

"I attacked you."

Tina barely whispered it, but Maya's ears caught it.

"Why?"

"I lost my temper," Tina choked out, "and I'm sorry."

"Damn straight you are," Liz growled.

"Shut up! I can't hear!" Meredith snapped, although most of them found this unlikely, because Snape was scolding them gloatingly and loudly.

"…and it's amazing how you always prove yourself as a delinquent who doesn't follow the rules of the school, even after your six years here. Perhaps if the Headmaster and public didn't reward you for your idiocy, you perhaps would no longer have the knack of breaking them." Snape then faced Sirius, "You, I have no lecture for, because by now I've learned that nothing gets through that thick skull of yours for you to comprehend. You'll be getting immediate detention and no admission to the Halloween festivities.

"And _you_," Snape rounded on Jeff, "I always knew that anyone who was in the leagues of Black and Potter could never be up to any good. You will also be arranged a detention with Filch and no admission to the Halloween dance."

"But, Professor!"

"Silence! Now, for your insolence, I may also…"

But he was stopped by a flame that sparked from nothing. The flame prickled and burned at a stack of papers on Snape's desk. As the three boys and professor tried to put it out, the flame grew. It spread as any wildfire could, until the entire office was covered in flames. Harry, Sirius and Jeff attempted water spells, as Snape did as well, but the water only fed the fire and it grew all the more.

"OH MY GOD," Meredith cried, "WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!"

Liz tried, "Alohomora!", but the lock remained as it was.

"It didn't work!" she cried, "Oh my god, it didn't work!"

Tina shoved Liz out of the way and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Meredith shouted, "She used a disarming spell! The door was magically locked!"

"Adam! Where are you going!" Maya shouted as Adam ran as fast as he could from the scene.

"That little shit ran! I don't believe him!" Liz cursed.

Harry and Sirius made a run for the door and it blew open. Snape and Jeff rushed out and batted the flames off of their robes.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked Sirius anxiously. Sirius gave her a flat look.

"I just escaped a burning classroom. I'm just jolly, Maya, How're you?"

"You!" Snape roared, "All of you. Follow me."


	8. Showing Wands and Threatning Friends

He took them to a familiar gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee."

The gargoyle opened to reveal the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore peered up from what he was reading to see Snape.

"Can I help you, Severus?"

"One of these students set my office on fire," Snape snarled, "I find it your duty to commend their punishment for this serious crime."

"I will attend to it, Severus," Dumbledore spoke very gravely.

"I wish to oversee it."

"As you wish," Dumbledore answered. Meredith, Maya, Liz, and Tina lined up alongside Jeff, Harry and Sirius to be questioned.

"They were all in your office?" Dumbledore asked Snape. Snape pointed accusingly at Jeff, Harry and Sirius, "These three were in my office. The others were possibly spying outside."

The students remained silent.

"Did Potter, Black or Mastrianni murmur anything suspicious to be a spell?"

"No," Snape responded. Dumbledore looked at them. "You three may leave."

Harry, Jeff, and Sirius left the office wordlessly, but looking back at the other four with worried expressions. Maya was, for a first, panicking as Liz was. Tina and Meredith didn't know _what_ to think. Their minds were blank out of fear. What punishments would they undeservingly receive? Every one of them glanced at the other suspiciously. Everyone was a suspect to them, as well as Snape and Dumbledore.

"Now I know why Adam ran," Meredith murmured ever so quietly to herself, "I should've done the same."

"Miss Brooks," Dumbledore said, "Step forward please."

Meredith gulped and a million excuses and truths raced through her mind. _I wasn't spying I was walking down the hall and I saw all of them run out from a burning office which I did NOT set on fire!_

"Name your wand for me, please."

Meredith blinked. "My wand?"

"What type of wand do you have?"

"Um…" she held it out for him to see, "Phoenix feather, eight inches, birch."

Dumbledore nodded. "You may step back, now." Meredith did as she was told. He then looked at Maya.

"Miss Lane, please step forward."

_Why am I so worried? I didn't do anything! I was just watching and then the place just went in flames – _

"Your wand, Miss Lane?"

Maya replied, "Dragon heartstring, eleven inches, hickory."

"Mmhm." Dumbledore nodded again and said, "You may step back." Maya looked at Liz next. Liz appeared to be very nervous, if not flat out scared.

"Miss Parke?"

She stepped forward, but said nothing.

"Miss Parke, your wand."

She remained as she was. Snape growled, "Silence is a full confession, Miss Parke, I suggest that you speak."

"Miss Parke, I will ask you once more. What is your wand?"

"Siren feather," Liz replied, "nine inches, spruce."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly. "That will do, Miss Parke. You may step back."

Liz fixed her gaze to the floor of Dumbledore's office. Tina was staring at her in disbelief, until Dumbledore called on her. She stepped forward and replied, "Unicorn hair, seven and a half inches, cherry wood," in complete confidence. She had nothing to fear. After all, she did not set off the fire and justice always prevailed.

"Step back, Miss Knox." Dumbledore stared at all of them in a judging manner.

"Miss Knox, Miss Parke – you may leave. Miss Lane and Miss Brooks, please remain here with me."

Liz and Tina gave Maya and Meredith the same anxious looks as Harry, Sirius and Jeff had given them before they had left. As Liz and Tina exited Dumbledore's office, Harry and Sirius were found waiting for them around one of the corridors.

"What happened? Where's Meredith and Maya?"

"They're still in there. Dumbledore asked us what kinds of wands we had and then he asked us to leave."

"Why did _you_ get to leave?" Sirius asked. Liz shrugged, "No idea."

"I know."

Harry, Liz and Sirius looked at Tina. "How? Why?"

"Meredith and Maya have fire powered wands. Meredith has a phoenix feather and Maya has a part of a dragon. Fire based wands are more powerful when it comes to fire-powered spells."

Liz blinked, "How did you know that?"

Tina growled at her, "Since when do you care?"

Liz frowned, "Since now."

Tina advanced on her, "You know what, I may not be the smartest out of the four of us, but I _do_ know _some_ things, Liz!"

"Well, I was just wondering, you freak! What do you flip out over everything!"

("What are they talking about?" Sirius mumbled to Harry, "Their Yankee slang is confusing me."

"I think they're fighting," Harry answered in the same low voice.)

"Me? Who FALSELY accused me of ditching my friends for a guy? I would NEVER do that to you guys!"

"YOU'RE the one that attacked Maya!"

"And like _you've _never lost your temper!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Tina and Liz both fell silent as Harry broke in.

"_You_ attacked Maya?" Tina looked down at the floor, but nodded nonetheless. Harry rounded on Liz, "You told me Malfoy attacked Maya!"

"You did?" Tina asked incredulously. Liz was now trying to search frantically for an answer.

"I-I told Harry that Malfoy was the one who attacked Maya, b-because…I don't know…I just didn't want him to think that one of my best friends would attack one of us. I didn't want him to think of you as a threat."

"Me? A _threat_?"

"For one, I can't believe that you bloody _lied_ to me! And for another, you," Harry turned to Tina, "You attacked one of your best friends? How do we know you won't attack Liz? Meredith? _Us_?"

"I-I won't! I just lost my temper, I can't control it sometimes!" Tina tried to sputter out, but she was helpless. It was the first time she had ever seriously attacked one of her friends, but wait a second…

"Liz, you've lost your temper _plenty_ of times!" Tina turned the tables, "You have a worse temper than I do! _I'm_ not a threat," she hissed, "The threat is _you_."


	9. Getting Ready

Mere woke up on the day of the dance feeling refreshed. She realized that they only have a half-day. "Yes!" she thought to herself. She only had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions today. She wasn't looking forward to Potions with Snape or with Maya flirting with Roger. But she was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins so that she could hang out with Tina and her date to the dance, Goyle. Mere walked to the Great Hall still in her pajamas. It was a habit from the States she couldn't break, but when she saw that Tina was still in hers she smiled to herself and waved to Tina.

Tina waved back at Mere and walked over to the Slytherin table looking for somewhere to sit.

"Nice pajamas, Tina," Draco shouted while smirking. Tina looked down at her tank top and plaid pajama bottoms and smiled.

"It's a nasty habit from the States that I seem to not be able to break."

"I never said I was complaining," Draco smiled wider as Tina sat down next to him. Tina looked over at Liz as she entered the Great Hall. Tina smiled to herself as she saw that Liz was still wearing her boxer shorts and a tank top for pajamas. Liz looked over and waved at Tina. Liz and Tina had forgiven each other after a couple days of fighting. Tina couldn't stand that she was losing her best friend over something so stupid. She hated fighting with Liz.

"Hey, Liz!" Tina yelled out to her. "Want to get ready for tonight together?"

"Sure," Liz called out after her, "Meet me in the girl's bathroom in the sixth corridor around five."

"Alright I'll see you after Transfiguration class," Tina replied as she walked out of the Great Hall with Adam, Draco, and Goyle.

"We have Transfiguration today?" Adam asked clueless.

"Yeah, honestly Adam, don't you pay attention anymore?" Tina asked snickering to herself.

"Hey, Liz! Why are you still wearing your pajamas?" Harry asked Liz looking at her weirdly as she sat down next to him.

"Habit. You should have noticed by now that I wear them every morning, Harry," Liz said without even looking at him as she piled food onto her plate. Ron's eyebrows furrowed.

"You always eat that much?"

"Yeah, but I only eat this much before dances. Usually I'd dig into the bacon and sausages, but you know, I've got to slim down for tonight."

Harry and Ron both stared.

"Liz, you do realize I'm Ron, not Hermione?"

"Where is that girl anyway?" Liz asked, ignoring Ron. Harry shrugged, "Neither of us has seen her all morning."

"Odd," Liz replied before she shoveled a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Um, Liz?"

"Yes, Harry?" She chewed and swallowed her eggs.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron and Ron turned to strike up conversation with Dean.

"Liz, could you meet me after the dance? Around eleven thirty?"

Liz felt herself turn pink, if not brilliantly red. What was he doing? What was he going to say to her? What did he want? Was he going to…?

"I-I guess." Did she just gulp?

"That's alright. Could you meet me right outside the common room?"

Liz nodded.

"Great. See you tonight," and with that, both Harry and Ron left breakfast. Suddenly Liz wasn't very hungry, but mildly put off. She could still feel her face burning.

Maya didn't really remember anything that had happened that day. All the classes seem to blow by in a whir of lectures and before she knew it, it was 4:55. She ran down to the sixth corridor to meet up with Meredith, Tina and Liz when she rammed into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled. It was so strange – no one seemed to have faces today. She hadn't been paying attention to anyone or thinking about anything but Ro –

"It's okay, Maya," Sirius replied, helping her up. Maya, for a reason she couldn't think of, blushed.

"Oh! Sirius...hey," she said lamely, "who're you going to the dance with?"

"Ginny Weasley. Harry let her down, so I offered to take her."

Ginny Weasley. Cute, little Ginny Weasley, Maya thought, adorable, young, naïve, red-headed, slutty Ginny Weasley…

"Maya?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"You might want to get going to wherever you were headed. You seemed as though you were in a hurry."

"Oh! Yes, right…" Maya slowly started walking, but soon picked up her pace, "See you, Sirius!"

Tina and Liz were scrambling on the ground trying to find Tina's lost contact. They had to find it because Tina's contacts changed her eye color. It would be kind of odd if Tina went to the dance with two color eyes.

"I found it!" Liz shrieked as she carefully picked it off the ground.

"Found what?" Maya asked as she came out of the stall in her dress.

"Wow! Maya you look great!" Tina shrilled as she stared at Maya. Maya was wearing a short, black spaghetti strap dress with black wrap around heels.

"Tina, I love your dress! It matches your eyes!" Mere squealed as she came out of her own stall. They were all wearing similar dresses all in different colors. Tina was in green, Mere in silver, and Liz was in red.

"Oh my god you guys, it's almost 7!" Liz yelled as she looked at her watch.

Tina and Mere walked down the grand staircase together as they saw Draco and Goyle waiting for them. They were both wearing suits and surprisingly both wear looking handsome.

"You're looking beautiful tonight Tina," Malfoy said smirking at Tina as he put his arm around her waist.

"Not looking so bad yourself, Draco," Tina retorted.

"Hi," Mere said meekly to Goyle as he linked his arm with hers. Both couples walked towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

Maya and Liz walked down after Tina and Mere towards Harry and Roger. Both boys too were wearing suits and also looking handsome.

"Wow, Liz, you look great!" Harry said blushing after realizing what he just said.

"Thanks, Harry. You look great too," Liz said as she felt herself blushing also and reaching for his arm.

"You're looking hot, Maya!" Roger exclaimed as Maya started blushing and she took his hand into hers. Both couples trailed after Tina and Mere.

All four couples entered the Great Hall in awe. It had been transformed. All the tables were pushed back against the wall so that people could dance, but also sit at them.


	10. Fighting Enemies, Foreplay and Mistakes

The dance had been going on now for almost an hour. Mere and Goyle had started being less awkward around each other. Mere was actually having a good time dancing with Goyle with the occasional part where he kept stepping on her feet. Maya and Roger though didn't seem to have the same luck. The whole time they had been dancing Roger kept glancing over at Mere. Maya kept glancing at Sirius although she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Roger! Look at me! Yeah, hi remember me? Your date!" Maya yelled at him as he looked over at Mere for the final time. "Maybe I should just disappear and then you won't have any distractions from your precious Mere!" Maya walked off in a huff, only to be intervened by someone.

"What's the matter Maya? What happened?" Maya looked up to only be staring up at Sirius.

"Roger is an asshole!" Maya yelled and tried to run off, but was held back by Sirius.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked looking sad for her.

"He hasn't paid attention to me the whole night! He keeps looking at Mere!" Maya screamed as a tear ran down her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can hang out with me. Ginny left a while ago saying she had a headache," Sirius offered.

"Sure, if I won't be too much of a burden," Maya said quietly.

"No! Of course you won't. I want to hang out with you. Let's go for a walk. Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" Sirius said blushing a little but keeping a smile up as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Liz and Tina weren't having the best of luck either. They kept wanting to sit down and talk for a few minutes to each other. But they're dates couldn't stand each other.

"Come on, Harry! Just a couple minutes, please!" Liz begged Harry to let her sit down and talk with Tina.

"No, I'm sorry. But I don't want to be anywhere near him. Why would I want to be near him just so he can insult me some more," Harry replied with anger.

"Then don't provoke him!" Liz begged him a couple more times until he gave in and they went to go sit with Tina and Draco.

"Hey, Tina!" Liz smiled, "How's it going?"

"We're having a great time!" Tina looked over to her date, "Aren't we, Draco?" Tina nudged him with her elbow subtly.

Draco coughed, "Yeah. Party on. How's it going for you, Potter?"

His voice still stung at the name. Tina gave him a small glare, but then turned and smiled to Liz. Liz glanced expectantly at Harry, as though making sure he wouldn't try anything smart.

"It's going well," he mumbled, "Liz, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure!"

"Alright," and he dashed, leaving Liz with Tina and Malfoy.

Draco looked over to Tina, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Lest he be outdone by a Gryffindor.

"Um, sure."

"Okay."

Then it was down to Liz and Tina.

"_Finally!_" Tina spoke exasperatedly, "I thought I wouldn't be able to talk to you until tomorrow!"

"I know, really," Liz rolled her eyes, "Count on us to be best friends and go to the dance with Hogwarts' worst enemies."

"Have you seen Maya?"

"Yeah, but not with Roger."

"Really!" Tina was shocked.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her, she and Sirius were walking in the gardens."

"That's interesting…" Tina was about to comment on that when a loud crash echoed through the music and chatter.

It came from the drink table.

Liz sighed, "Ugh, _now what…_"

"Oh my god! DRACO!"

Draco threw another punch at Harry. Harry dodged it, but not completely, which gave him a bruise on the temple. Harry lunged at Draco, tackling him onto the floor. The two wrestled each other, tearing at each other like wild dogs.

"Harry! _Harry, get off of him!"_ Liz screamed as she attempted to drag Harry away from the fight. She was unsuccessful.

"Tina, I'm _really_ going to need your help on this one," Liz sighed. Tina looked at her reluctantly.

"Can't you do it by yourself? I mean, do I _really_ have to get there?"

The boys were still fighting.

"YES! Tina! C'mon!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"On the count of three…two…"

Tina ran into the fight and linked her arms with her date, then dragged him out.

"Whoa," Liz marveled at the efficiency of Tina's approach as Liz dragged her own date away from Tina's. "Are you glad you got that out of your system?" she asked him. Harry nodded grimly.

"I can't believe your friend is dating him," he said bitterly. Liz shrugged, "I got used to it."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Draco, you can't be trying to kill my friend's date!" Tina retorted, "Are you feeling better now?"

"I will, in a minute," Draco glanced at her with a look, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Mere couldn't find Tina anywhere. She had wanted to talk to Tina about Goyle and things that she could talk to him about. She was wandering around when she ran straight into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Mere apologized quickly as she looked up and saw herself staring at Roger.

"No, it's my fault entirely! Who were you looking for?" Roger asked her noticing as soon as she got up she was searching for someone. "Are you looking for your date? I thought I saw him a little while back."

"No, I'm just looking for my friend, Tina. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, well I saw Draco and Harry get into a fight and then Draco and Tina leaving after it."

"Oh, well then I guess it can wait until tomorrow. I don't think we'll be seeing her or him the rest of the night. What happened to Maya?" Mere asked looking around for Maya.

"Well, things weren't going so well and she left me. I think I saw her leaving too with Sirius."

Mere looked at Roger when he said that Maya had left and she looked puzzled. He hadn't sounded the tinniest bit sad.

"Mere, you want to dance?" Goyle returned looking a little nervous that Mere was talking to Davies.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Roger," Mere waved good-bye and walked off with Goyle.

Maya and Sirius had been walking around for a few hours now. Maya was getting a little tired from walking.

"Hey Maya, you want to go back to my common room?" Sirius asked noticing that Maya was getting a little bored.

"Sure," Maya replied looking happier and she looked up and smiled at him. They walked all the way back up to the common room and sat down on the couch. A few awkward moments passed by before Maya broke the silence.

"Do you fancy Ginny?"

Sirius appeared surprised by the question.

"Sure I do. As a friend."

Maya found herself babbling, "Why don't you like her more than a friend? I mean, you'd look cute together. Why won't you go out with her? If you gave her a chance, I'm sure she'd gladly be your girlfriend…"

"I don't want to go out with Ginny because," Sirius sighed, "I'm waiting."

"_Waiting_?" Maya was confused, "Waiting for what? A girl isn't going to fall on your lap, you know, so what the bloody hell are you waiting f–"

"Bloody hell, Maya, I'm waiting _for you!_"

Everything went blank for a moment.

"What?"

"Maya Lane, I have been waiting for you. I know that all I'll ever be to you is a friend, but I'm still going to wait until you realize that I love you more than Davies or any boy that ever will!"

Maya was frozen. Her heart was racing and things started to get blurry.

"Please say something, Maya. Say anything."

"Sirius, I…" Maya quickly got up from her seat to stand and think, but as she got up, Sirius mistook her movements as though she was leaving. He grabbed her wrist and found that Maya was strong. He harshly pulled her to sit back down, but she lost her balance and fell on him.

"Ah!" Maya winced as her wrist stung. She gripped her wrist with her other hand.

The bracelet Tina had made for her was in Sirius' hand, torn.

"I…" Sirius tried to say, but Maya interrupted him.

"I was hoping," she admitted, "so much it would be someone like you."

"So, you really want to?"

"More than anything," Maya answered, "but Sirius?"

"Yes?"

Maya leaned in and kissed him, "I didn't want to start off our night without foreplay."

"Draco, where are we going?"

"We're just going to a surprise I set up for you."

"For _me?_" Tina liked the sound of that. She giggled as he took her hand and led her to a painting.

"Close your eyes," he said. Tina obeyed him. She heard him murmur a password and the portrait door opened to reveal a bathing room. Then Tina realized that Draco had brought her to the Prefect bathroom.

"Oh wow."

The bathtub – which looked more like a small pool – was glassy and still as green lights glowed beneath the water on the sides of the pool. A few candles were lit and floating around in the water and to the side were two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," Tina replied with her hands hiding her wide smile. Her hands left her face and drifted down towards her feet. She bent over and took off her shoes.

"Draco, could you help me with my dress? I can't reach the zipper."

"Well, at least _one _of us is getting some serious action tonight," Harry commented as he looked at Gryffindor boy's room's door. – a necktie was hanging on the doorknob.

Ron suddenly looked very angry.

"Ron, what's the problem?" Jeff asked, "It's okay, to be jealous. Hey, I bet it's Sirius!"

"I saw Dean and Seamus down at the dance while we were leaving, so it's probably Sirius," Liz added on.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Ron roared, "ALOHOMORA!" and flung the door open.

"_You sick bastard, get off of my sister!_"

Sirius looked at Ron from his bed in shock.

So did Maya.


	11. Embarassing Nights and Catching Pansy

Tina woke up the next morning with a headache. She looked around her surroundings and noticed she was not in her dorm room, let alone her own bed. She heard breathing behind her, so she turned and was face to face with Draco. "Oh my god," she thought to herself.

Maya had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room for over three hours now. Maya, Sirius, Jeff, Ron, Harry, and Liz had been sitting there ever since Ron and Harry found them in Sirius's bed. Ron and Harry still had a pink tinge on their faces from being so embarrassed.

"I still cannot believe this," Ron stammered after about 5 minutes of silence. "I am sorry. I thought it was Sirius with my sister."

"Ron. I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not interested in your sister like that," Sirius said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Thank God," Ron spitted out.

Mere sighed as she looked out the common room window. Things were going extremely well with her and Goyle but she hadn't seen Tina all night last night and she really wanted to talk to her.

"Guess who," a voice behind Mere called as she felt hands covering her eyes. It sounded strangely like Roger. The hands uncovered her eyes and Mere turned to see Roger standing behind her.

"Hey," Mere said as she smiled at him.

"What's up?" Roger asked as he took a seat next to Mere on the ledge of the window.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking and wondering where Tina was last night."

"Well you could always try the Great Hall…Have you had breakfast yet? You look a little hungry. Want to walk down there with me?"

"Sure," Mere replied as she felt her stomach tie into knots as she got up.

"Hey there," Tina whispered as she saw that Draco was finally awake. He sat up in the bed smiling.

"Hi."

"I just have one question….Did we…"

"I don't think so…But I'm a little hazy on what happened last night," Draco interrupted. Tina's smile wavered a little bit but made sure that Draco didn't notice.

"I'm a tad bit hungry. I think I'm going to go down to breakfast," Tina said getting up and putting on some of Draco's boxers and a big t-shirt.

"Wait for me," Draco replied getting up and hurrying to find some clothes.

"We should probably go down to breakfast," Sirius suggested as he glanced at his watch. Liz glanced over at Harry as he started to get up. He offered her a hand to get up off the couch. Liz smiled to herself as she took his hand. They walked out of the portrait hole hand in hand.

Maya and Sirius snickering behind them also hand in hand.

"I wonder what happened last night between them," Maya whispered to Sirius.

"Who knows," Sirius shrugged in reply as they entered the Great Hall.

Mere sat down with Roger still feeling the butterflies, but not really realizing why. She was just placing waffles onto her plate when she spotted Tina walking into the Great Hall. She was with Draco with his arm draped around her waist. It seemed to Mere that Tina had a better night than she was hoping. Mere got up, telling Roger she would be right back, as she walked towards Tina.

"Hey, Tina," Mere called over to her as she was just reaching Tina.

"Hey, Mere. What's up?" Tina asked as she whispered to Draco she would be right there.

"I wanted to talk to you last night, but you disappeared."

"Oh, sorry," Tina replied smiling, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about Goyle…But I don't want to talk about it here."

"Ok. Meet me outside by the lake right after lunch," Tina said as she turned to walk away.

"Ok," Mere replied as she turned to walk back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down back in her seat next to Roger.

Liz sat down next to Harry and started piling food onto her plate. She glanced over at Harry noticing that he was looking at her smiling.

"What?" she asked, "Aren't you used to it by now?"

"Yeah. I was just looking at you, I didn't notice that you were piling food."

Liz smirked at Harry's reply and started to eat her breakfast. She searched the Great Hall looking for Tina, wanting to talk to her about last night. She spotted Tina in the middle of the Slytherin table talking to all her Slytherin friends. Tina was sitting next to Draco as usual but she noticed that Goyle wasn't sitting next to Crabbe as usual. He was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson deep in conversation. "Odd" Liz said to herself "I didn't know Goyle was friends with Pansy. I think I'll talk to Tina about that, no need to alert Mere about it."

"Draco, stop!" Tina said trying to laugh as he tickled her on their way back to the common room. She tried to push him away but he kept tickling her.

"Hey, Tina." Tina turned around to see Liz standing there looking a little bit irritated.

"Hey, Liz. What's up! I'll meet you back at the common room," Tina said to Draco as she turned to talk to Liz.

"I have to talk to you about something, but you can't tell Mere," Liz whispered as she pulled Tina into an empty classroom.

"What is it? Nothing bad happened to her did it?" Tina asked Liz nervously searching her eyes for an answer.

"Well, not technically. But I just saw something and I don't want to be the one to tell her. So I thought I would tell you because you're better friends with her."

"Liz, what is it? Did something happen with Goyle? I swear to God I will break his jaw if he did anything to her."

"Well it _does_ have to do with Goyle but rather not to Mere…"

"Liz what ever you have to say just **say** it!"

"I just saw Goyle kissing Pansy in the Charms classroom," Liz blurted out.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he would do that to her! I am going to KILL him!" Tina shouted as she ran out of the classroom. "I have to find Mere before she finds _them_. I hope she doesn't know yet!" Tina thought to herself.

Tina turned a corner and ran into a figure and fell to the ground. Tina looked up and found Mere sitting on the ground with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Oh, Mere! I'm so sorry!" Tina sat down and comforted Mere the best she could.

"I-I found them in a classroom kissing. I can't believe Goyle above all people would do that!" Mere managed to get out.

Tina and Mere sat there for an hour before they realized it must be lunch time.

"I'm not that hungry for lunch," Mere blurted out.

"Ok. I'll walk you back to your common room," Tina replied as she helped Mere up. Tina walked Mere back to her common room as they ran into Roger. Tina pulled Roger aside and told him what happened and to take care of Mere.

" I will be back in a little while to check up on her," Tina said as she walked away.

"Hey, Adam!" Adam turned to see Hermione striding towards him.

"Hey, Hermione. What's going on?" Adam said coolly.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the dance last night. I had fun," Hermione replied while smiling.

"Want to walk to lunch with me?" Adam asked hoping that she would.

"Oh. I can't, I'm sorry, it's just I promised Ron that I would look over his Potions essay on the Elixir of Life."

"Ok," Adam said sadly and turned to walk away.


	12. Broken Promises

Liz walked down to the Great Hall alone looking around to see if she could find a friendly face to sit with for lunch. She spotted Harry, but he was in deep conversation with Ron.

"Liz, over here!" she heard a voice call to her. Liz turned to see Jeff, Angelina, and Dean waving over at her. Liz walked to where they were sitting and sat down next to Fred.

"So, what are we talking about?" Liz asked as she started to put a grilled cheese on her plate.

"We were just discussing soccer," Dean replied as he stared at Liz shoveling food into her mouth.

"So, tell me again what the positions are?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Hey Tina. Where'd you disappear off to? I thought you were going to meet me in the common room," Draco asked Tina as she took a seat next to him at the Slytherin table.

"Sorry, it's just that I was having a crisis with Mere and Goyle. It ended up with her in tears and I just couldn't leave her at her time of need. That bastard," Tina spit out.

"What happened? I thought before we left them last night that they were doing just fine."

"They were doing great. But it turns out Mere found Goyle and Pansy this morning in the Charms classroom kissing."

"PANSY?" Draco shouted.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that? Is there something going on between you two?" Tina sneered as her eyes narrowed.

"Mere? Are you okay?" Roger asked after about an hour of Mere crying in his arms.

"I c-can't believe him…he left me – he left m-me for that _bitch_…"

"Goyle?"

"H-he was my date a-and he," Mere paused to sob, "Liz saw him kissing Parkinson."

"Wow," Roger seemed genuinely shocked, "Wow, Mere, I'm really sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Mere sniffed, "Why is it always other people who apologize for bastards like Goyle?"

"Well, we have to do it for them since they're not nice guys like me," Roger replied sheepishly. Mere managed to muster a weak grin.

"Thanks, Roger."

"Hey," Roger looked over his shoulder and then back at Mere, "Want to down to Madame Rosemerta's tavern? We can talk over butter beers."

Mere nodded, "Sounds good."

Maya looked at the middle of the shelf trying to find that book on moons and stars for her Astrology essay that she hadn't even started on. She felt a tap on the back of her shoulder.

"Looking for something?" a voice behind her said. Maya turned to be face to face with Sirius and in his hand was the exact book she was looking for.

"Thanks," Maya replied blushing with the knowledge of what happened last night.

"Look about last night…" Sirius started.

Maya interrupted, "It was…fun," as a smile crept onto her face.

"So, are you going to answer me?" Tina asked as Draco turned away. "Where are you going? Is this how you're going to treat me everyday? Or are you just going to not talk to me ever again after what just happened last night?"

Draco spins around after hearing the last sentence. "Look, I don't like her if that's what you're implying. But I don't like the fact that those two hooked up and never told me."

"Well, geez that's all you had to say. You didn't have to get all huffy at me and just completely ignore me," Tina retorted as she gave Draco a hug. "Now see how stupid you were acting?"


	13. Planning Hogsmeade and Seeing Goyle

It was finally nearing Christmas vacation. Hogwarts was engulfed in snow and the joy of the nearing holiday. Mere and Tina were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts together discussing the holiday.

"I can't believe you're going back to the States for Christmas!" Tina exclaimed at Mere's news. She was going back to Florida to visit her family. They walked into class and sat down at an empty table. As soon as they sat Roger and Draco moved their seats to sit next to their girls.

"Are you sure you want to go home Mere?" Roger asked looking hopeful that she would change her mind and stay with him.

"I can't," Mere answered impatiently, "the rents won't let me stay here. It was something about me hanging out with hooligans. You can thank Tina for that one."

Tina smiled to herself remembering what Mere was talking about. In their third year, she had gone home with Mere during summer break. They had gone to Disney World without telling anyone where they had gone. And then after that she had taken Mere to a tattoo salon and gotten a tattoo on her lower back. She had egged Mere on to get something done so Mere pierced her belly button. Mere's parents practically had a heart attack when they had come home late that night.

"I couldn't help the sudden urge for a tattoo. How are you're parents coping? Has the shock worn off yet from your naval piercing?" Tina asked as she took out her books from her messenger bag.

"Naval piercings and tattoos, should have known you two weren't safe to hang out with," Adam interjected as he took a seat in front of them.

"Yes, Adam. Too scared to hang with us now?" Tina returned flatly.

What is taking him so long? Maya asked herself as she waited for Sirius to get back. She was in the Great Hall and had noticed a huge crowd around the notice board.

"Hey Maya!" Maya turned to see Sirius walking back form the message board.

"So, what is it?" Maya asked excitedly, the anticipation was deafening.

"Some Hogsmeade visit for sixth and seventh years and it's supposedly all day _and_ night," Sirius grinned.

"Right-o!"

Liz walked into the Great Hall for lunch after her class of History of Magic with Harry. She looked over at him and caught him watching her again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"What!" Liz snapped at him.

"Nothing, nothing," and with that he walked over to their usual seats for lunch. Liz sighed and followed him. She sat across from him and spotted Maya at their table as usual chatting with Sirius about something.

"Liz! Hogsmeade trip tomorrow!" Maya yelled down the table. Liz grinned. Hogsmeade trip equaled a girl's day out shopping.

"Meet around 11 at the usual spot!" Liz yelled back at her and started to pile her usual meal onto her plate.

"What about me?" Harry asked looking a bit disappointed. Liz smiled at him and continued eating.

"Sorry, it's a girl thing. We can hang out after it, okay?"

The bell rang signaling ending of classes for today. Tina got up and walked out of the Potions dungeon. She headed for the Slytherin common room when she heard someone call her name. Tina turned to see Goyle walking her way.

"What do you want Goyle?" Tina asked a little annoyed that he was trying to talk to her after what he did to Mere.

"I need a favor," Goyle replied looking hopeful.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you can get Pansy to help you out now can't you," Tina sneered at him.

"What's up, guys?" Draco walked over to them. He gave Tina a kiss and looked over at Goyle.

"Never mind," Goyle said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as they continued walking to their common room.

"Who knows?"

"Mere, wait up!" Mere turned to see Goyle walking towards her. She sighed and walked up to him.

"What do you want?" she asked him sounding a little more than impatient.

"I want to talk to you. You've been returning my owl with the letters I sent you. You ignore me during class. I miss you."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you went and kissed Pansy!" Mere's voice level went up two notches and was getting worse by the minute. "Or are you going to tell me it was an accident just like you did in all your letters!"

"It was an accident. I don't love her like I love you!" Goyle's face reddened as this new statement came out of his mouth.

"Oh, an accident, huh? What she fell on you and your lips broke her fall?" Mere screamed. People that were walking in the hallway now stopped and stared at this scene.

"No, it's just it didn't mean anything to me. Please, Mere, give me another chance, let me make it up to you," Goyle pleaded not noticing the crowd that was gathering around them.

"I'm sorry, Goyle but you had your chance and you screwed it up for Pansy. I have moved on. You really hurt me and I don't think I can trust you with my heart again. I hope we can still be friends if you want to," Mere looked around noticing the whole crowd that was gathered around them.

"What's going on here? All of you go mind your own business. There's nothing to see here!" Mere looked and saw Tina pushing her way through the crowd. Tina saw Mere and Goyle with Mere's eyes throwing daggers at Goyle. Tina didn't need to look twice to know what was going on between the two.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Tina hissed at Goyle, "Haven't you already caused enough damage to the poor girl. The least you can do is leave her alone."

"Hey, Mere!" Mere turned for the second time to see Roger coming her way. She smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tina," Tina nodded at his acknowledgement, "Oh, Goyle didn't see you there." By this time Goyle was walking away looking very depressed.

"I'll er leave you two alone. I think I might have to do some damage control. See you guys later. Oh, wait before I go, Mere, there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Shopping?"

"Of course. Usual spot at 11?" Mere asked as Tina started to walk in Goyle's direction.

"Yup! Bye you two lovebirds," and with that Tina walked away.


	14. An Afternoon at Hogsmeade

Liz woke up that morning very tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to her tossing and turning. She kept having this reoccurring dream about her friends in this small room. They were all screaming for help but no one could hear them. It was odd because Adam was standing in front of them with a bunch of wizards just laughing at them. Talk about having the occasional weird dream, Liz said to herself.

"Morning Liz!" she turned in her bed and saw that Hermione was awake as always bright and early. She was already dressed and bouncing around the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Liz grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed.

"I have a date today at Hogsmeade!" Hermione exclaimed as she flounced out of the room. How odd. Hermione in an extremely good mood and didn't even yell at me to wake up this morning. Hmm must be with Adam or Ron today. Liz pulled on jeans, a sweater, some boots, and walked down into the common room.

"Good morning Liz!" Harry was walking down his stairs at the same time and had spotted Liz before she saw him.

"Hi, Harry," Liz yawned and stretched her arms due to the fact that she was very tired.

"Unusually tired this morning?"

"Oh, well, I didn't get very much sleep last night. Had a bad dream."

"Me too."

Tina slept through her alarm clock that morning she noticed as she got up out of bed. That's odd, usually she can't sleep through anything, she could hear a pin drop and wake up. Sometimes her roommates would wake her up but she noticed that they were all gone. Really strange, oh well. Tina put on her jeans, a big sweatshirt, she stole from an ex boyfriend from the states, and some sneakers before walking down into the common room. It was already almost 10 and she didn't want to be late shopping with the girls. Tina walked down to the Great Hall alone which was even more odd for her because usually she finds someone by now to walk with.

"Hey there Tina!" Tina turned to see her favorite person walking towards her. She smiled as Draco walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Wow what was that for?" Tina asked surprised by the kiss.

"Oh, nothing really, just excited to spend a whole day with you," Draco replied sitting down at the end of the table.

"Sorry, but it's a girl's shopping trip today. Maybe I'll find you after, if you're lucky," Tina teased as she sat down next to him.

"So, I have to be lucky now to hang out with you?"

"Yup!"

Mere woke up that morning with a big smile on her face. Tonight was her first date with Roger in Hogsmeade. She was going shopping with the girls and had to pick out the perfect outfit for it. Mere put on her favorite pair of jeans, a Florida State sweatshirt, and her Adidas sneakers and headed down to the common room. She spotted Roger sitting by a window sill staring out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Hey Roger," Mere startled him as she walked closer to him.

"Good morning, I was just thinking about you. How about we go get some breakfast?" If Roger was as nervous as she was about tonight he was concealing it very well.

"Sure." Roger took Mere's arm as if she needed guiding down to the Great Hall like she wouldn't make it if he there. They sat down at their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. Mere spotted her friend Maggie Bykowski and waved her over. Mere had become great friends in their second year when Mere and Tina had gotten into a fight over something incredibly stupid. Maggie was taller than Mere and certainly taller then Tina, she was probably around Liz's height. She had medium brown hair with hazel eyes. Maggie was one of those smart girls who kept to herself. Mere believed she saw her hanging out with Cho Chang a few times.

"Hey Maggie! I haven't seen you around too much this year," Mere greeted her friend as Maggie sat down across from her.

It was getting to be way past 11 and Maya was getting impatient with these people. Her friends could never get anywhere on time, Maya could just imagine in her head what they were doing right now. Liz was probably still in the Great Hall with Harry eating, as always, what else does that girl do. Tina was most likely in the common room with Draco or on her way here with Draco, those two don't leave each other's sights. Mere, god that girl was probably off day dreaming about her date tonight with Roger because that's all she has been doing this past week.

"Hey, Maya, sorry I'm late!" Maya looked up to see Mere walking down the path towards where she was standing at their favorite store. It was the only store they could all agree on clothing wise.

"It's about time _someone_ got here!" Mere rolled her eyes as Maya lectured her about being late. She'd heard it all before and wasn't about to let Maya ruin her day.

"Oh please, I'm the least of your worries if I'm the first one here!" Mere protested after about 5 minutes of Maya's lecture, "Here comes Tina, you can yell at her now instead of me."

"Oh ha ha," Tina replied as she walked up to them, "I heard that, Meredith Brooks!"

"Well she has a point, you know!" Maya growled, "Would it kill you people to get _anywhere_ on time!"

"Oh, calm down! You get tired of us after 2 hours anyways," Tina retorted as she spotted Liz walking down the path with a lunch roll in her hand.

"Hey, Liz, nice timing. We were just discussing how bored Maya gets when she shops with us."

They had been shopping about three hours now and Mere's legs were getting tired of walking. Tina looked like she was getting annoyed with all this trying on clothes. Liz kept giving her more and more clothes to try on. Maya was just strolling along like no one was fighting, casually looking down the streets in hope of seeing Sirius.

"Maya, stop looking for Sirius and don't deny it!" Mere yelled at Maya for the third time today.

"Oh, shut up!" Maya shot back as she fiddled with her bags pretending not to look back up at the streets.

"Stop it you two! We still haven't decided what movie we're seeing tonight," Tina interjected to stop the two bickering.

"We'll I heard that Nightmare on Elm Street is playing," Liz put in as she shifted the bags in her hands.

"You _always_ want to see that Liz," Maya complained as she looked into a store window that had a pretty blue dress gown.

"Yeah, but I can't help it! My mother has this thing about horror movies. So I only get to watch them when I hang out with Tina. She never wants to watch Freddy Krueger movies anymore!" Liz whined as they stopped at the Three Broomsticks.

They all entered the pub and gathered at the only available table.

"Who's that girl sitting with Jeff? I thought he was going steady with Angelina?" Tina asked as she stared at Jeff and another girl across the pub.

"Oh, that's Maggie," Mere answered as she peered at them too, "I wonder what she is doing with Jeff? She told me this morning she had a date with some Gryffindor but I didn't think it was Jeff. Did him and Angelina have a fight, Liz?"

"Yeah, I think they broke up last week or something. Jeff and Maggie met a couple days ago I think he said. I talked to him last night and he was so happy that he forgot to do his homework," Liz answered Mere as she took a sip of her butterbeer. This was big news to all of them considering Jeff and Angelina were a great pair together. But as they watched Jeff and Maggie together they all smiled to themselves satisfied that their friend was finally happy with someone.

"Hello ladies," all of the girls turned to see Sirius enter the pub and walk over to them. They all rolled their eyes at him and Maya as they kissed hello and walked over to Sirius's friends.

"Remember our movie tonight!" Liz called out to them.

"Nice try, Liz. Ten bucks she didn't hear you," Tina laughed at Liz's attempt and took a sip of butterbeer, "I don't understand why these people like this stuff."

"We'll never know," Mere answered as she looked around the pub, "Hey guys, I'm going to go change into my outfit for tonight. Any of you want to come?"

"Sure, I might as well freshen up while I can," Tina got up and left with Mere leaving Liz behind all by herself.

"Gee, thanks guys for leaving me," Liz sneered as she watched her friends walk out the door.

"Maybe, you would like some company then," a voice came from behind her. Liz turned to see Harry behind her and she smiled at the sight of him. He took a seat next to her and ordered a butterbeer.

"So, are you guys done for today?" Harry asked looking hopeful that he would finally have his girl all to himself.

"Well, for now I am. But we're going to the movies tonight. You're invited too don't worry," Liz added at the look on Harry's face.


	15. Watching A Movie and Scary Noises

"Mere, that new pink shirt looks great on you," Tina complimented her friend as she stepped out of the stall.

"Do you think so? I'm still not so sure about it," Mere looked at herself in the mirror deciding whether or not to wear it.

"Oh, shut up. You know you look good, so stop the whining," Tina shoved Mere out of the bathroom. They walk around for a while before Tina ran into Draco and so Mere felt kind of left out of the group.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go…." Mere trailed off as she realized no one was listening to her. Mere walked off by herself looking into Zonko's Joke Shop and decided her best shot at finding Roger was in the Three Broomsticks. Mere enter the packed pub to find Roger sitting with Maggie and Jeff.

"Hey guys!" Mere called out to the group and they looked up all smiling at her.

"Hey Mere," Roger greeted as he stood up to help Mere to her seat.

"Hey Adam," Tina called out to her friend as she ran into him and Hermione on the street.

"Hey, Tina. What's up?" Adam replied as he put his arm around Hermione. He noticed Draco giving her a nasty look and he didn't want to start anything.

"Oh, we're just walking around, but what I really wanted to know is if you guys are hanging tonight with us. We're going to see some new movie that's out. Umm…. What was it called?"

"I thought it was called 'Nightmare at Darkness Falls'," Draco interjected.

"Right that's it. It's supposed to be about Freddy, Jason and that tooth fairy thing. I think my brother saw it and said it was freaky," Tina commented.

"Sure, we're in," Adam answered for the both of them, "You guys want to go to the Three Broomsticks with us. We were just about to go in there."

"Liz, we should get going if we want to make the movie," Harry warned her as he glanced at his watch. It was now almost 7 and the movie started at 7:30.

"Alright then, let's gather up the gang," Liz sighed as she got up from the table. She walked over to Mere's table and told them to get going down to the theater. Mere and Roger stayed back as they let Maggie and Jeff walk hand in hand in front of them.

"Tina! Get going!" Liz screamed across the pub at Tina who was sitting on Draco's lap. They were sharing a table with Adam and Hermione, who were quietly talking to each other about something. "COME ON PEOPLE!"

"Alright, Liz. My god, keep your pants on!" Tina shouted back as she tapped Maya and Sirius on the shoulder to come along.

"She forgot to take her pills this morning," Maya said sarcastically as she walked out the door to Tina. They walked down to the movie theater and it wasn't too crowded there. They bought their tickets and walked into the theater.

"So, it looks like we have some choices. Who wants to sit where?" Harry asked politely to everyone as he turned to look at them.

"The back!" Tina answered as she ran up the steps with Draco, Maya, and Sirius behind her.

"Ugh," Liz sighed as she watched them run up the stairs, "Let's sit in the middle."

Mere, Roger, Adam and Hermione chose in front of Tina. Jeff and Maggie decided to sit with Liz and Harry in front of Mere. As soon as they sat down the lights went out and the movie started. It started out on Elm Street with Nancy in her old house looking around. Throughout the movie she meets up with Alice form the Jason movies and with Kyle and Kat from the Darkness Fall movie. Freddy and Jason have teamed up against Matilda, the tooth fairy demon, from Darkness Falls. By the end of the movie, Tina was in Draco's lap scared to leave the protection for the fear of Freddy, Jason, and Matilda are going to come after her. Maya and Sirius were making out because the movie had bored them. Liz and Harry were laughing while Mere was freaking out in Roger's arms because she got scared too. Jeff and Maggie were cracking up alongside Harry and Liz. Hermione, despite the fact that she is "all-knowing" was also freaking out gripping Adam's hand.

They all walked out of the movie theater slowly discussing the movie that had ended with the tooth fairy demon and Freddy dying only for Jason to bring him back once again. Mere and Tina lingered back afraid to go anywhere where there was no light.

"What the hell, you guys!" Liz shouted as she waited impatiently for her friends to come out of the theater. "You realize that the movie theater is darker than out here?"

"It is!" Mere cried as she ran out of the movie theater with Tina behind her. Their boys laughed at them as the girls gripped their arms as they reached them. The group started on the path that would take them back to Hogwarts which was lit by lamp posts.

"Guys, er are you sure there's no such thing as Jason?" Tina asked quietly as she looked all around her as if looking for some man to pop out at her.

"You're not seriously afraid, Tina, are you? I mean, come on, we watch movies like that all the time," Liz complained as she walked at the front of the group.

"Yeah, but you never stay afterwards and see how creepy my apartment is after you leave. And besides, you don't have a Freddy Vs. Jason poster right in front of your bed," Tina whined while she gripped Draco's arm tighter as it got darker.

"Then take it down. No one is making you keep it up there."

"I tried! But I think my brother plastered it there so it would always haunt me!" Tina cried as a sound came from the woods.

"Guys, what was that?" Mere asked as she looked around and noticed that the boys suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Maggie screamed as all the girls looked around for any sign of where the boys went.

"Omg! They left us!" Tina cried as she sat down, refusing to get up for the fear that there really was something out there.

"Shut up! They're probably just hiding on us," Liz screamed at them as a sound was emitted from the woods. It sounded like the Jason theme song, where the sound was loud and grew softer. Tina screamed as she grabbed onto Mere, who had sat herself down next to her.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots," Liz muttered to herself as she turned to face the girls, "Guys, there's nothing out there."

Another sound came out of the woods that sounded like boys yelling. Tina screamed once again as she gripped Mere even harder.

"My god, alright, I'm going to go into the woods and look for the boys," Liz said as she left the path to the other path into the woods. All of the girls glanced at each other before running in after her. They had been walking for a half an hour now and saw no sign of them. All of a sudden the boys popped out wearing masks shouting, "Boo!"

"What the fuck!" Tina screamed at them, "That was so not funny."

The boys took off their hockey masks and just stood there and laughed at the expressions on the girl's faces. Tina and Mere turned and left on the path out of the woods.

"Tina, it was a joke," Draco pleaded as he followed her out of the woods.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny one. You guys scared the crap out of me. Did you ever think of what if one of you really was hurt?" Tina shouted back at him.

"Mere, wait up," Roger called after her as she left with Tina. Mere turned to face Roger with an angry look on her face.

"That was really mean of you guys to do. I mean, what if I had really lost you? Did you ever think of how I would react if you actually were missing?" Mere cried at him.

"I'm sorry," Roger and Draco said at the same time. Tina and Mere both gave them a hug and forgave them and the group was on its way back to the castle again. It had been another half an hour and they seemed to not be getting anywhere. When, all of a sudden, they heard a loud screeching coming out of the woods that sounded like Matilda Dickson form Darkness Falls. All of the girls looked at the boys for an explanation, but the boys looked as confused as the girls. Everyone looked at each other suspiciously as if any one of them had to do with the noises.


	16. The Forrest and Stunning Spells

"I swear it's not us," Adam suddenly says breaking the silence.

"Well then who could it be?" Hermione asks looking more scared by the minute, "There has to be a logical explanation for this. It can't be her."

"Maybe we should split up," Jeff suggests as he looked at the frightened group of girls. Inside the boys knew that if they got them to split up it would be easier to scare the girls.

"But that would be breaking horror movie rule number two, never split up!" Liz protested as she looked around at the group which was now confused.

"Liz, you know they don't know about horror movie rules," Tina told her as she noticed that all the British people were looking confused.

"But still, we shouldn't break up that would be bad."

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asked her intently.

"Nothing, fine we can split up," Liz says giving in, "But we're going to do this right! Tina, Draco, Maya, Sirius, Jeff, and Maggie you take the right side of the woods. The rest of you come with me."

Everyone followed Liz's directions not wanting to argue with her now that she was already in a bad mood.

Maya's gang had been walking for ten minutes now and hadn't found anything suspicious. That is until a light goes out. Tina screamed loudly as she jumps into Draco's arms.

"Shut up," Maya yelled towards her friend, "it was just a light. It probably just broke or ran out of energy…" as the next bulb goes out.

"Ok, guys, this is seriously not funny anymore," Maggie stuttered as the whole group stops moving.

"Oh, yeah Maya, just a broken bulb, huh? See, I told you, this is just like in the movie. All the lights are going to go out and then she is going to come and kill us," Tina exclaimed. The group continued walking to stay out of the dark as they heard another screech. All three girls screamed as all the lights go out.

"What was that?" Liz asked as she heard screaming from the other side of the woods.

"If Malfoy hurt any of them, I swear I will," Harry started mumbling under his breath as the group stopped walking.

"Please, Malfoy wouldn't hurt Tina even if the Imperious charm was put on him," Adam commented as they turned to walk towards the other group.

"I wonder what's going on," Mere said as they reached a broken light.

"Probably just a broken light," Roger muttered as they pass their second light that's broken. Everyone stops at the long path that is no longer lit.

"So, right, who wants to go first?" Harry asked as the group stared at the black, dark, woods and the empty path.

"I'm not going anywhere near there," Mere responded as she starts backing up. Another scream pierced the air as the whole group starts to back up.

"Well, someone has to see what's going on," Roger says after 5 minutes of silence.

"Fine, I'll go first. _Lumos_," Hermione mutters as she walked into the dark woods with her wand lit.

"Alright, you guys, seriously it isn't funny anymore," Maya said nervously as the now shortened group stood in the darkness. No one had any idea where the path was anymore. Sometime after the sixth light had gone out, the group had started disappearing. Tina and Draco were no where to be found. Then, Maggie disappeared as the last light had gone out. It was now down to Sirius, Maya, and Jeff.

"Don't be so scared, Maya," Sirius comforted his girl as they stood in darkness, "besides, someone will find us sooner or later."

"Ugh, guys?"

"Yeah, Maya?" Jeff asked trying to pinpoint Maya's location.

"I, er, just stepped on something or someone." Both boys look over to where Maya was standing.

"Very funny, Maya," Sirius nervously responds as he stared at Maya.

"I'm being serious!"

"Alright then, where is it?" Jeff asked.

"Right here!" Maya nudged the 'thing' with her foot showing them. The 'thing' groans as her foot comes in contact.

"Who do you think it is?" Sirius asked as he bent down to investigate.

"Well, judging by the fact that we're all here it must be Maggie," said a voice behind the group.

"No, I'm right here."

"Do you see that up ahead?" Roger asked the group. He had spotted a bunch of silhouetted figures, crouched around looking at something.

"Someone must be hurt," Harry mumbled as they reach the figures.

"Maya!" Adam called as they see it's the other group. He looked down at what they were looking at and saw a boy with Hogwarts robes on. But the odd thing was that he seemed to be drenched in something.

"Who's that and where's Maggie?" Mere asked now realizing that her friend was not standing with them.

"She's fine, she's just resting on that rock over there with Jeff," Maya replied pointing to two figures to her right.

"So, who is it?" Liz asked impatiently.

"Zach Smith," Tina responded as the group turns to look at her, "he's in Slytherin. I have a few classes with him. I wonder what he's doing out here so late."

"What's wrong with 'im?" Roger asked breaking the silence again.

"I think he got attacked," Tina replied as she bent down to help him up. Draco sighed as he helped his girl pick up Zach. The group headed back up to Hogwarts only to make it in time for curfew.

"So, is there anything going on between you two?"

"Oh, please Draco, I do not need this tonight," Tina responded as they supported Zach up to the Hospital Wing.

Adam sighed as he sat on the squishy couch in his common room, in front of the fire, thinking. He knew that when he saw his father during Christmas break he would be furious with him. Adam had been going out with a _Gryffindor_ and that was forbidden in his family. He pondered why no one questioned his last name. Surely someone would realize who he was soon. Adam knew Liz, Harry, and Sirius were getting suspicious of him lately.

"Hey Adam," Tina greeted her friend as she sat down on the rug in front of him.

"How's Zach?"

"Oh, well, he's seen better days, but he'll be fine."

"Surely Draco's stunning spell didn't cause him to bleed?" Adam asked his friend curiously.

"No." was all Tina said before the portrait hole swung open. Crabbe entered the common room and walked up the stairs. Adam was about to ask Tina if she knew what happened before he realized that she was no longer sitting with him. He got up and followed Crabbe to his dorm.


End file.
